Nowadays, electronic cigarettes mainly include disposable electronic cigarettes and refillable electronic cigarette. The disposable electronic cigarettes are not environmental-friendly because they are discarded after used. The refillable electronic cigarettes can be used repeatedly. After tobacco liquid in the refillable electronic cigarettes is used up, the user of the electronic cigarettes can refill the tobacco liquid by themselves. Accordingly, the refillable electronic cigarettes are more environmental-friendly. However, it is inconvenient to refill the tobacco liquid, and the tobacco liquid may pollute clothes of the users during this process.
What is needed, therefore, is an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.